


Позволь мне помочь

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Massage, Slow Burn, Touching, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Финч скрытен, недоверчив и не любит подпускать к себе близко. Джон терпелив, настойчив и умеет справляться со сложными задачами. А ещё он очень хочет помочь.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Позволь мне помочь

  
Финчу не нравились прикосновения — это Джон понял очень быстро. Он отлично умел читать язык тела, и тело Финча весьма однозначно говорило ему: «Не приближайся», «Не трогай», «Соблюдай дистанцию».

Даже удивительно, что при первом их знакомстве Джону удалось так безнаказанно прижать его к стене. И Финч при этом даже не потерял самообладания. Джон почувствовал, как он тогда застыл, напрягся, как струна. Он списал это на страх — Джон привык внушать людям страх. Но позже понял, что Финч никогда его не боялся, в их первую встречу в том числе. А напряжение — последствие слишком близкого и оттого неприятного физического контакта.

Поэтому столкнувшись с Финчем во время ограбления хранилища улик, понимая, что он оказался здесь не просто так, Джон, тем не менее, на секунду замешкался. С другой стороны, какие у него были варианты? Не будет же он наклоняться сам, теряя контроль за ситуацией и вызывая недоумение временных «коллег».

Он одной рукой вздёрнул Финча за грудки, рыча угрозы, и почувствовал, как замерло напряжённо его тело. Лицо у Финча было перепуганным, но взгляд при этом — совершенно ясным, и информацию он передавал так, словно диктовал в наушник, сидя как обычно в своей уютной библиотеке.

Джон уронил Финча — насколько мог себе позволить осторожно. Он уже знал о проблемах с позвоночником, сложно было не заметить, глядя, как Финч двигается, как поворачивается корпусом, как бережётся от резких движений. Он поставил себе заметку узнать больше. Чтобы в следующий раз, когда его напарник вздумает полезть на рожон, хотя бы знать, как причинить поменьше вреда.

Он ведь всё равно за ним следил, так какая разница, вычислить адрес или добыть историю болезни? Второе оказалось даже проще, хотя Джон долго сомневался, насколько правдивой была эта информация. У Финча было столько личин, столько ложных следов, с чего бы этим документам быть настоящими? Он начал вникать и сравнивать. В принципе, было очень похоже на правду: сломанные и зафиксированные позвонки в шейном отделе, смещение в поясничном, отсюда невозможность повернуть голову, хронические боли, метеочувствительность и чувствительность к холоду, хромота… Джон признал историю хотя бы отчасти достоверной, а потом попытался выяснить, что можно, а чего нельзя его напарнику согласно диагнозам.

Нельзя оказалось практически ничего из того, чем они сейчас занимались: слежка, погони, проникновения. Долгое сидение на холодном ветру. За компьютером, к слову, тоже. Даже нервное перенапряжение входило в этот список.

— Совсем ты себя не бережёшь, Финч, — усмехнулся Джон, листая очередной справочник и качая головой. — Впрочем, мне ли тебя судить.

Действительно, на нём самом давно живого места не должно было остаться. Вот только… движение и спасало. Когда вынужден всё время бежать или драться, чтобы отстоять свою жизнь, старым ранам поневоле становится не до нытья. Возможно, Гарольду тоже в своё время пришлось спасаться бегством — благодаря чему он и встал на ноги.

Но закончив с совершенно невозможным для соблюдения списком запретов, Джон обратил своё внимание на рекомендации. Почему бы и нет, раз уж он всё равно по уши закопался в эту тему.

Температурный режим? Сквозняки? Кажется, стоит кроме оружия притащить в библиотеку пару пледов. Особенно после того, как он наткнулся на Финча, уснувшего над компом, а потом наблюдал, как тот медленно и с трудом пытается расходиться. Совсем не бережёт. А то и вовсе… наказывает. Хотя, за что бы?

Регулярные разминки и прогулки тоже были среди рекомендаций. Заставить Финча заниматься он не мог… Хотя ладно, пару раз ехидные подколки давали свой результат, но это было очень далеко от регулярности. Зато обеспечить прогулки было довольно просто. Финч и сам выходил хотя бы раз в день, но отследить длительность и нагрузку во время этих прогулок Джону всё никак не удавалось. Откровенно говоря, он в первую очередь пытался вычислить их цель. И к своему удивлению — совершенно не преуспевал.

Но однажды, во время плотной слежки за номером, Финч сам вызвался обыскать его квартиру. Джон, конечно, был удивлён, его напарник не выглядел как кто-то, способный на «проникновение со взломом». Но он не стал возражать. Чем не прогулка? Обеспечить такие было достаточно легко, и теперь, когда Финч слишком засиживался за своими компьютерами, Джон просто начинал что-то «не успевать». На сопутствующее «нервное напряжение» приходилось закрывать глаза. Но вскоре Финч немного освоился в этом деле, и его голос в наушнике снова стал звучать достаточно спокойно. Даже когда он в этот момент вскрывал чужую собственность.

Ещё среди рекомендаций были курсы массажа. Профессионального, конечно, неаккуратным любительским там можно было разве что добить. Но Джону было сложно представить любой из них — Финч слишком не любит, когда к нему прикасаются. Даже по делу. А пытаться размять одеревеневшее от напряжения тело… не будет толка. Но из интереса он как-то положил руку Финчу на плечо, когда тот показывал ему очередную порцию информации на экране. Реакция была ожидаема — Финч замер, плечи напряглись словно в ожидании удара. Даже голос на мгновение сбился. Но лишь на мгновение, в остальном он ни капли не потерял самообладания, продолжив говорить как ни в чём не бывало. Только тело под пальцами было слишком красноречиво.

Джон выждал несколько секунд, чтобы не выдавать своих наблюдений, прежде чем убрать руку, выпрямиться и отвернуться от экрана.

Финч вновь обрёл подвижность.

Нет, без шансов. Что с таким сделаешь, какой тут к чёрту массаж.

  


Но вопреки этому выводу Джон начал поиски специалиста. А когда нашёл, хлопнул перед ним на стол снимки и описания — попросил объяснить, научить, показать.

Специалист оказался достойным, он потратил немало времени, доказывая, что так нельзя, опасно и «вы же понимаете, что надавите чуть сильнее, чем надо, и…» Но у Джона талант убеждать. Чувствовать чужое тело под руками он, к слову, тоже отлично умеет — иначе бы даже не стал пытаться. Нужно было всего лишь уточнить детали и ограничения. Но теперь дело было за малым — и почти невозможным: чтобы ему не просто позволили прикоснуться, но ещё и доверились, и расслабились в ответ.

Ну что ж… Ещё Джон отлично умеет сидеть в засаде — у него **много** терпения.

Он сделал короткие прикосновения ежедневной традицией. В какой-то степени даже игрой. Финча она напрягала, но он никогда в этом не признавался. В конце концов, слежка тоже его напрягала. Вот только её он как-то умудрялся избегать, раз за разом оставляя Джона ни с чем. А периодические лёгкие касания — смахнуть с рукава соринку, коснуться плеча, благодаря за информацию, помочь, ненавязчиво придержав под локоть, передать что-то из рук в руки — Финч пытался их игнорировать, но не слишком преуспевал.

Наконец, Джону начало казаться, что он победил. Ну или хотя бы продвинулся: сегодня Финч не выдохнул чуть резче, когда он мазнул пальцами по его руке, выхватывая мышку. Словно не заметил. Словно ничего и не произошло.

Уходя к очередному номеру, Джон коротко дотронулся до его плеча. Едва касаясь, одним лёгким движением. И… снова ничего. Неужели успех? Или просто научился лучше скрывать?

Это было странно волнительно, Джон и сам не ожидал, что так увлечётся этой игрой и обрадуется первым результатам.

С номером они закончили в этот же день, но уже очень поздно. Джон всё равно вернулся в библиотеку — он не смог бы объяснить, зачем, но, к счастью, Финч не стал спрашивать. Он отодвинулся от экранов, за которыми просидел весь день, обеспечивая Джону информационную поддержку, посмотрел снизу вверх и вроде даже слегка улыбнулся. Они спасли ещё один номер — это то, что может ненадолго сделать Финча счастливее.

Джон ответил ему такой же едва заметной улыбкой. Потом обошёл сзади и осторожно положил руки на плечи.

— Ты опять просидел так весь день и сейчас не сможешь разогнуться? — вроде как шутливо спросил он.

Финч замер… Но лишь замер — его дыхание осталось ровным, а плечи не напряглись, приподнимаясь, как это всегда было раньше.

— Я привык, мистер Риз. И умею справляться с этой проблемой.

— Я мог бы немного помочь, — затаив дыхание предложил Джон и осторожно прижал пальцы чуть сильнее — даже сквозь несколько слоёв ткани он чувствовал перетянутую трапециевидную мышцу. — Мог бы немного размять…

Гарольд остановил его руку.

— Боюсь, тут мало желания, Джон. Желательно ещё и знать, что делаешь, иначе…

«Я знаю», — чуть не вырвалось у Джона, но он проглотил эти слова, вспомнив, как остро Финч реагирует на любые попытки что-то о нём узнать. Даже из-за чая переживал, что он тогда скажет о попрании врачебной тайны.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь, — неохотно ответил он и убрал руки. — Спокойной ночи.

***

А всего через неделю Гарольд уже сам вцеплялся в него изо всех сил, тянул на себя, тяжело дыша и, задыхаясь, шептал что-то. Жаль Джон тогда был не в состоянии порадоваться своей победе — слишком кружилась голова и в глазах темнело от потери крови. Но ему удалось остаться в сознании, он чувствовал, как ему дрожащими руками зажимают продырявленный бок, как выдёргивают с пояса ремень, чтобы перетянуть простреленную ногу. Даже разговор с «врачом» смутно, но запомнился. Он тогда снова удивился, как же хорошо Гарольд умеет добиваться от людей того, что он хочет. Когда он говорит… вот так… его совершенно невозможно ослушаться. К счастью, наверное, потому что потом Гарольд требовал — уже от него — не отключаться, и вряд ли бы Джону это удалось, если бы не его приказ.

  


Помнились ему сквозь слабость и туманящие сознание препараты и другие прикосновения. Вряд ли Гарольд нанимал сиделку на то время, когда Джон валялся в забытьи. А значит, сам. Перевязывал, обтирал, колол. Когда он в следующий раз заупрямится, не давая себе помочь, можно будет припомнить ему это. И оправдаться желанием вернуть долг.

  


Но случай такой наступил не скоро. Сначала Джон был слишком слаб, потом сидел в кресле. Потом снова был номер, работа. И Гарольд, одновременно заботливый, но отстранённый. Подушку он ему притащил… лучше б пистолет, конечно. И всё равно приятно.

Но плюсы и у этой истории были. Вынужденный подменять своего агента «в поле», Финч в тот день набегался сверх меры. И Джон не мог не заметить, как неловко, боком, он опускается на угол кровати в их запасной квартире. Но стоять, видимо, уже не было сил.

Джон тихо, насколько мог в своём положении, подошёл сзади, перенёс вес на здоровую ногу, чтобы постыдно не рухнуть самому через несколько минут. И положил руки Гарольду на плечи. Сразу же намекающе прижимая большими пальцами наверняка ноющую мышцу над лопаткой. Гарольд вздрогнул — видимо, на мгновение закрыл глаза от усталости, потеряв бдительность — но тут же расслабился. Зато заворчал:

— Сядь, Джон, по-хорошему, тебе ещё слишком рано вставать.

Джон тоже это отчётливо чувствовал, но ни за что бы сейчас не признался. Вместо этого он осторожно, почти без давления, повёл большими пальцами вверх. И тихим вкрадчивым голосом возразил:

— По-моему, тебе сейчас не лучше. Но небольшой, совсем лёгкий массаж мог бы отлично помочь.

Гарольд дёрнулся, когда пальцы оказались слишком высоко, несмотря на то, что прикосновение было едва ощутимым. И поспешно возразил:

— Не трогай шею.

Ага. Остальное, значит, уже можно. Вот и отлично.

— Понял, не шею. Жилет помочь снять?

Джон не мог не заметить, что он уже поднял руку к галстуку, прежде чем опомнился и попытался снова возразить:

— Джон, мне кажется, это…

— Я очень, очень осторожно, — прервал его Джон. — И не шею.

— Я имею в виду, что ты не в том состоянии, чтобы надо мной стоять.

— Я сяду.

На самом деле, такое положение будет совершенно неудачным в плане эффективности, но долго простоять он сейчас и правда не сможет. В идеале, конечно, уговорить бы Гарольда лечь, но… не в этот раз. Постепенно, не всё сразу.

Джон осторожно потянул на себя ворот жилета, и Гарольд сдался, начав развязывать галстук.

— Сейчас. Я сам.

Помочь всё равно пришлось: Джон не мог не заметить, как болезненно поморщился Финч, попытавшись отвести руку назад, и в итоге просто стянул жилет вниз. Значит, совсем плохо. Ну ведь не только нагрузка, ещё и нервы. Много нервов за последнее время, и часть — из-за него.

На рубашке он настаивать не стал — сойдёт, чтобы просто немного разогреть. Заодно её воротник закрывал шею, создавая подобие границы, а Финча откровенно напрягало малейшее приближение к ней. Обоснованно, впрочем: с его повреждениями стоило быть предельно осторожным. И хотя Джон совершенно точно знал, какие движения нужны и позволены — признаваться в этом он пока не собирался.

Поэтому он не стал и концентрироваться на спине, а для начала скользнул с плеч по рукам. Провёл вниз и вверх, разогревая. Потом в две руки начал осторожно перебирать мышцы. Хотя в них особо не было зажимов, но всё равно же приятно. А Финч тем временем убедится, что он знает в этом толк, и расслабится.

Размяв быстро одну, потом вторую руку, Джон вернулся выше, накрыл уже хорошо разогретыми ладонями плечевой сустав, а большими пальцами повёл полукруг по лопаткам. Вначале мягко: раз, другой. Потом придавил сильнее, помогая и второй рукой, заставляя затёкшую мышцу расплющиваться между пальцами и костью.

Финч болезненно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Но ничего не сказал — сам отлично знал, что иначе никак. Тем более, что Джон и так старался не спешить и сначала всё разогревать. Он убедился, что мышца стала поддаваться и сдвинул руки дальше. Вдоль позвоночника мышцы были совершенно задеревеневшими — сказывалось и напряжение, и вынужденная поза. Но разминать их по частям было мало смысла, а целиком в такой позе слишком неудобно, да и рано. Поэтому Джон только водил по ним руками, почти не нажимая, но согревая. Потом переключился на второе плечо, проработав его, вокруг лопаток и ещё чуть ниже, над рёбрами. К счастью, щекотки Финч, похоже, не боялся, вышло бы неловко.

Джон фыркнул, так ярко представилась эта картина, и это не ускользнуло от внимания Финча.

— Что? Что-то не так?

— Подумал, хорошо, что ты не боишься щекотки, — признался Джон, продолжая продавливать мышцы между рёбрами.

Финч не отреагировал на его шутку, будто даже немного подобравшись. Но через десяток-другой секунд признался:

— Просто не там.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ на это уточнение и осторожно переложил руки сверху на плечи. Трапециевидная мышца была натянута как струна — вечная проблема всех, кто подолгу сидит за компьютером или столом. Или тех, кто бережно держит в одном положении шею. Хотя было заметно, что Гарольд пытается расслабиться, он всё равно то и дело вздрагивал и будто хотел отклониться, когда Джон начал протягивать её между пальцами.

— Уж эту и сам мог бы иногда разминать, — заметил Джон, в очередной раз мягко удерживая его на месте.

— Мне самому… проблематично сделать этот полноценно.

Да, наверное. Для этого лучше голову наклонять, да и руку достаточно далеко за спину завести. Но хоть как-то бы…

— Если ты не будешь хоть иногда вытряхиваться из-за компьютера, я буду тебя вытряхивать.

— По-моему, вы давно и успешно этим занимаетесь, мистер Риз.

Ага… значит замечал.

Джон не стал ему отвечать, но и не возразил, конечно. Просто снова сместил руки, вернув их на спину, пробуя хоть как-то размять мышцы там. Но ему становилось уже слишком тяжело. Даже такой лёгкий массаж — всё равно немалая нагрузка, а он ещё до обидного слаб. Видимо, здесь придётся заканчивать.

Он провёл по спине в последний раз и наклонился, потянувшись за покрывалом. Набросил его Финчу на плечи и, стараясь не выдавать голосом усталости, сообщил:

— Всё, на этот раз хватит, — он откинулся назад, вытягиваясь на кровати.

К его удовольствию, насчёт «этого раза» Финч не возразил. Вместо этого он послушно закутался в покрывало, сохраняя тепло, и просидел так несколько минут. Джон так и не смог понять, смотрел он куда-то перед собой или косился на него. Глаза закрывались от усталости, и он почти задремал, когда Финч тихо поднялся, оделся и пошёл к выходу. Но в дверях он обернулся и, убедившись, что Джон всё-таки ещё не спит, сказал:

— Спасибо, мистер Риз. Мне и правда стало лучше.

***

Добиться регулярности, конечно, не получилось, но Джону удавалось раз за разом заставать Финча врасплох, подкрадываясь и кладя руки на плечи. На предложения на словах он чаще всего отвечал, что сейчас не место или не время. А вот с руками почти никогда не спорил, сдаваясь и расслабляясь. Порой вздрагивал, конечно, выдыхал резко и болезненно, когда Джон начинал раскатывать особенно упрямую мышцу. Но с каждым разом они поддавались чуть легче. Главное, не допускать больших перерывов, а то потом приходилось начинать почти как сначала.

Особенно было хорошо, когда удавалось застать Финча, уже закончившего работать за компьютером, но ещё никуда не спешащего. Редкость, конечно, но очень удачная. Тогда можно было чуть отодвинуть кресло и убедить его, мягко подталкивая руками, лечь грудью на стол, расслабляя шею и плечи. И доступ получался куда удобнее, хотя, что ни говори — тут нужна бы кушетка, на худой конец кровать, а не все эти полумеры. И рубашку бы снять, а не только жилет. И масло массажное Джон давно купил — стояло спрятанное среди средств для ухода за оружием, плюс маленький пузырёк с собой в кармане.

Но не решался. Да, Финч всегда благодарил, словом или жестом. Да, он явно чувствовал себя лучше, свободнее держал плечи, не так морщился, вставая после долгой работы из-за стола. Но он всё равно держался отстранённо. Никогда бы не попросил сам, даже не намекнул. И привычно скрывал, когда ему было плохо: от усталости или от погоды — Джон мог замечать это лишь по малейшим признакам, задержкам, неловким движениям. И, конечно, он по-прежнему берёг шею, даже сейчас не позволяя до неё дотронуться. Не на словах, но тело тоже говорило об этом вполне очевидно. Впрочем, Джон и не пытался пока перейти к полноценному лечебному массажу, который перед этим так тщательно изучал. Пока он только разминал, разогревал, расслаблял. Лечебный массаж всё-таки немного другое — и он очень боялся спугнуть.

  


А потом Финч пропал. Джон носился по городу, сходя с ума от беспокойства и от одиночества. И когда успел настолько привыкнуть и привязаться? А потом и по стране, когда гарольдово детище всё-таки соизволило принять участие судьбе своего создателя. Не без угроз со стороны Джона, а без них — будто и не собиралось. Как будто он никто, чёрт возьми, даже не очередной номер, который нужно было спасать.

Но Джон смог, успел, справился. Привёл его обратно в библиотеку, в которой ещё вчера едва мог находиться. Оставил там, хотя и чувствовал, что не должен сейчас уходить, но Гарольд держался хорошо, и Джон рискнул. Не угадал, как оказалось. Впрочем, кто бы мог подумать, что его присутствие станет для Финча успокаивающим фактором, а не раздражающим. Даже в какой-то мере лестно. А ещё может быть использовано в своих целях, хотя Джон и уверял себя, что не станет злоупотреблять и постарается как можно быстрее помочь Финчу восстановить самообладание и забыть это неприятное приключение как страшный сон.

***

В этот раз Финчу пришлось сторожить их новый номер на конспиративной квартире и одновременно оказывать техподдержку Джону, который разбирался с угрозой. Вышло немного нервно, но вполне успешно: парамедик, увидевший прошлой ночью нечто лишнее, теперь мог не бояться лишиться за это головы, и был выпущен обратно к своей обычной жизни. Финч тоже хотел уйти, но Джон попросил дождаться его, так как был совсем рядом.

Войдя в квартиру, он сбросил пальто, словно никуда дальше не собирался. Финч посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— Решил не упускать удачный момент, — смутно объяснил Джон, не поднимая на него глаз. Сгрузил на стол сумку, отчётливо брякнувшую оружием, снял и повесил на стул пиджак. Потом шагнул совсем близко к Финчу, коснулся плеча, чуть подталкивая в дальний угол комнаты. — Пошли.

— Как я понимаю, вы-таки собрались затащить меня в кровать, мистер Риз? — немного отстранённо спросил Финч.

— А ты прям… сильно возражаешь? — осторожно уточнил Джон, не убирая руку.

Финч ответил не сразу. Он опустил глаза, задумался на полминуты, прежде чем пояснить:

— Скорее нет, но мне кажется, что сейчас не лучшее время.

— Мы только что разобрались с номером, новый вряд ли появится прямо сейчас. Или у тебя есть какие-то личные дела? Я же догадываюсь, что потом тебя придётся ещё полгода ловить.

— Да, я оценил вашу терпеливость, мистер Риз… — согласился Финч и закрыл глаза. — Ладно, личных дел у меня действительно нет, почему бы и не сейчас.

Он отошёл к кровати, снял галстук, жилет, сел на край и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона. Тот замялся на секунду, не зная, стоит ли настаивать. Финч вздохнул и начал снимать рубашку. Сам.

— Я бы на вашем месте не рассчитывал, что будет намного удобнее, — заметил он, аккуратно складывая вещи. — Руки мне придётся положить под голову, так как я не смогу её ни удобно повернуть, ни долго пролежать лицом вниз. А значит, и плечи до конца не расслаблю.

— О, насчёт этого не беспокойся, у меня тут есть для тебя небольшой подарок, — Джон гордо извлёк из-за кровати свёрток и вручил Финчу. — Давно хотел отомстить.

— Подушка для массажа? — Финч покрутил в руках мягкое полукольцо, посмотрел на Джона чуть иронично и поднял бровь: — Да, я смотрю, вы основательно подготовились.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — заверил его Джон, улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Ну хорошо, — внезапно развеселился Финч. — Попробуйте меня удивить.

И он осторожно вытянулся на кровати, уложив голову в кольцо подушки.

***

С одной стороны, это действительно было удобно. Можно легко дотянуться куда нужно. Можно прижимать мышцы, не вынуждая Финча напрягаться, чтобы удержать позу. Можно наконец промять спину по всей длине, пока она расслаблена — в сидячем положении это не получалось.

Опять же, касаться кожи, а не рубашки было куда удобнее — несравнимо лучше чувствовалось, какое усилие нужно приложить. Масло Джон достал, заметив, как покосился на него Финч, поставил рядом, но пока не использовал, хотел сначала прощупать всё без него — так точнее. И вроде всё здорово, но…

С другой стороны, Финч уткнулся лицом в подушку, и это сильно мешало считывать его реакцию. Ещё и расслабился непривычно хорошо, лежал неподвижно, только ровно дышал. И в итоге Джон не был уверен, насколько правильно он что делает.

Впрочем, когда он спустил руки слишком низко, Финч всё-таки остановил его, молча придержав за локоть. И Джон послушно вернулся выше. Он помнил про повреждённый позвонок в пояснице и знал, что уж туда точно ни в коем случае давить нельзя. А вот рядом было бы неплохо разогреть, но… ладно, пока не время.

Было немного странно видеть Финча таким, пусть не открытым, но куда более близким, чем обычно. Касаться кожи, чувствовать, как легко поддаются мышцы под пальцами. Слушать ровное дыхание. Даже его запах казался сейчас немного другим.

Джон сделал несколько длинных движений вдоль спины и убрал руки, задумчиво глядя перед собой, будто не мог определиться.

— Если вы не против, мистер Риз, то набросьте на меня плед, я ещё немного полежу, — чуть сонно сказал Финч, не поднимая головы.

— Я ещё не закончил, — отозвался Джон, пересаживаясь ближе к изголовью.

Финч слегка пошевелился, но не пытаясь ни посмотреть на него, ни встать. Тогда Джон глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и очень тихо сообщил:

— Знаешь, Финч. Я достал и изучил твою историю болезни.

Ответом ему была тишина, но, по крайней мере, ничто не намекало, что этим признанием очень возмущены. Поэтому он продолжил.

— И снимки. Все. Очень внимательно.

— Это серьёзное нарушение моей приватности, мистер Риз, — сухо заметил Финч, но всё же в его голосе было больше любопытства, чем недовольства.

— И с рекомендуемыми методами физиотерапии ознакомился. В том числе на практике, под руководством высококлассного специалиста.

— К чему вы клоните? — вот теперь в его голосе скользнуло напряжение.

— К тому, — шепнул Джон, наклоняясь ниже, — что я очень хорошо знаю, что делаю.

И он накрыл рукой основание шеи. Финч отреагировал мгновенно, дёрнувшись и сразу замерев, хотя это было всего лишь прикосновение. Джон даже не пытался сейчас что-то прощупать или надавить. Просто грел и ждал, самую малость скользя по коже большим пальцем. И через полминуты Финч медленно выдохнул — словно заставляя себя — и попытался расслабить плечи. Джон поощрил его молчаливое согласие ещё одним скользящим движением, а потом убрал руку и переключился на осторожную работу одними пальцами. Последовательность действий он помнил так, словно лишь вчера зубрил, повторяя за физиотерапевтом. Никаких захватов, никаких протягиваний, только тщательно выверенное давление на конкретные точки: в основании шеи, выше, чуть с боков, потом на затылке… Там желательно было фиксировать голову — давление было ощутимым, а напрягать шею нельзя, потеряется весь смысл. Поэтому Джон завёл другую ладонь под горло, пальцами упираясь в челюсть. Он чувствовал, как ходит вверх-вниз кадык, когда Финч сглатывает раз за разом. Ещё бы, должно быть прилично больно — мышцы словно узлами завязаны и не поддаются ни капли — но он не издаёт ни звука. Только на мгновение сбивается иногда на вдохе, но тут же заставляет себя выравнивать дыхание. Как всегда — ни за что не покажет, когда плохо.

Согласно рекомендации должно быть несколько подходов с постепенным усилением давления. Но судя по тому кошмару, который он чувствовал под пальцами — это будут очень неприятные ощущения. Возможно, не стоит так сразу, лучше сейчас обойтись минимумом, надеясь, что Финч подпустит его к себе ещё раз. И не через два-три месяца.

Джон повторил движения, а потом пересел и спустился к пояснице. Возражений не последовало, и он более смело положил на неё руки. Удивился, какой холодной казалась кожа под пальцами. Похоже, стоило позаботиться о температуре в комнате — самому-то ему было жарко. Он отвлёкся на секунду, чтобы достать плед и накрыть им верхнюю часть спины — чтобы не теряла тепло. Да и вниз тоже потянул, сунув руки под него, в конце концов, ему не обязательно видеть, что он делает. Вначале Джон просто с небольшим усилием скользил руками, пока кожа достаточно не согрелась. Потом начал осторожно разминать. Здесь можно было действовать свободнее, главное помнить, куда не давить. В остальном всё то же самое: он довёл до крестца мышцы вдоль позвоночника, прошёлся по боковым, чуть забираясь пальцами под ремень — стоило бы попросить снять, но сейчас уже поздно. Не забыть бы в следующий раз. Он начал сильнее продавливать мышцы, когда почувствовал, как проскочила под пальцами лёгкая дрожь. Джон замер, прислушиваясь, но она не повторилась. Может, Финч просто сдвинулся поудобнее? Хотя нет, лежал, вроде, неподвижно, только дыхание стало глубже и чаще. В сочетании с непроизвольным дрожанием мышц это намекало на превышение нагрузки, о чём Финч, похоже, тоже сам не скажет. Не пора ли заканчивать? И так ведь залез куда дальше дозволенного, и физически, и психологически. Ему наверняка непросто.

Джон провёл руками ещё несколько раз и снова уловил отголосок задрожавших где-то мышц. Всё, точно хватит. Он решительно расправил плед, накрывая им Финча целиком, подоткнул по краям — ему бы полежать там минут пятнадцать-двадцать. А лучше и подремать. К счастью, он, вроде, и так собирался, и не рвётся вставать.

Джон замер, опираясь руками по бокам от закутанного в плед тела и глядя на него. Вот уж кто не заслуживал всех этих проблем, так это Финч. И особенно невозможности разобраться с ними толком, в силу необходимости всё время скрываться. Джон планировал сделать всё возможное, чтобы хотя бы смягчить последствия. В следующий раз он проработает чуть сильнее. Потом ещё и ещё, постепенно подбираясь к рекомендованным нагрузкам. Может, так будет легче…

Ладно, он знал, что особо не будет, всё равно это будет очень хреново. Но если он хочет добиться результатов, то придётся как-то убедить Финча, что так надо. К чужим людям-то он точно никогда не пойдёт.

А сейчас, судя по отсутствию комментариев, он уже задремал. И Джон ещё раз осторожно провёл рукой, теперь поверх пледа, потом решительно встал, оделся и вышел, погасив за собой свет.

***

Он рассчитывал, что всё станет проще? Как бы ни так. Застать Гарольда стало сложно даже в библиотеке, а на квартирах, или в любом другом месте, где было куда лечь, это казалось вообще невозможным. Он исчезал, как призрак, стоило Джону закончить дела, и появлялся только с новым срочным заданием. Нет, они по-прежнему могли обедать вместе в городе, конечно же выгуливали Медведя. Но поймать его незанятым, подкрасться и положить руки на плечи стало очень непросто. Джону удавалось, но едва чтобы поддерживать уже достигнутое. Застукать же его на квартире, уложить и заняться поясницей и шеей не выходило уже третью неделю. Неужели таки спугнул? Сделал слишком больно? Подошёл слишком близко, вновь разбудив неприязнь к физическому контакту? Или «вторжение в личную жизнь», куда, безусловно, относятся медицинские данные, его всё-таки возмутило. А тогда просто не хватило сил высказать Джону, что он об этом думает. Он же его врасплох застал, расслабленным и сонным.

Наверное, стоило дождаться однозначного разрешения. Ну или хотя бы его спросить, но как-то всё не получалось. Вот только и отступать в этот раз Джон не хотел, поэтому решил прибегнуть к небольшой хитрости.

Зои почему-то очень развеселила его просьба назначить Финчу встречу в номере отеля и туда не прийти. Но она, конечно, не отказала. Даже наоборот, вдохновилась и попыталась узнать подробности.

— Просто хочу поговорить с ним вне… рабочей обстановки, — честно признался Джон. Зои почему-то было очень непросто врать.

Она обрадовалась ещё больше и заявила, что давно пора.

И вот в обговоренное время Джон поджидал недалеко от библиотеки в честно угнанном такси. Финч появился словно из ниоткуда, но точно по часам. Сел назад, назвал адрес, открыл портфель и уткнулся в какие-то бумаги. Лишь когда Джон, тронувшись, заблокировал двери, он резко вскинул взгляд и встретился с ним глазами в зеркале заднего вида. Мелькнувшее испуганное выражение тут же сменилось на укоризненное:

— Боюсь, я сейчас немного занят, мистер Риз.

— Уже нет. Я об этом позаботился.

— Ну что ж, тогда у меня найдутся другие дела.

— То есть, ты готов выделить время для мисс Морган, но не для меня? — Джон приподнял бровь.

Финч, как ни странно, смутился.

— Давайте всё-таки перенесём это на другой день.

— Хорошо, завтра в шесть тебя устроит?

— Вы же понимаете, что я не могу так заранее сказать, в нашей работе постоянно случаются неожиданности.

— Значит, не перенесём. Сейчас ты хотя бы точно свободен на пару часов.

— Но…

— Считай, что я тебя похищаю.

— Мне не нравится, когда меня похищают, мистер Риз, я проверял.

Это прозвучало так напряжённо, что Джон, немного наплевав на правила движения, нырнул к обочине, притормозил и обернулся.

— Финч? Ты серьёзно считаешь, что я могу тебе что-то сделать… что-то, что тебе не понравится?

Финч выглядел ещё более смущённым и не поднимал на него взгляд.

— Гарольд?

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Нет, я знаю, что вы никогда бы не стали. Но в какой-то мере в этом и дело…

— Мы можем поговорить об этом в более удобной обстановке? — перебил его Джон, косясь на протискивающуюся мимо машину. — Просто поговорить.

Финч торопливо кивнул и откинулся на сидении, глядя в окно. Джон тронулся с места, и вскоре они были около отеля, поднялись наверх, в номер, где Финч, не включая верхний свет, молча замер у окна. Джону очень хотелось подойти, положить руки на плечи, и чтобы Финч как обычно расслабился, выдохнул и позволил ему помочь снять пиджак. Но Джон заставил себя оставить его в покое. Пока они не поговорят и не обозначат границы, за которые он постарается больше не заступать. Ему не нравились эти игры в прятки. Не теперь. Это было весело в начале их знакомства, когда они едва знали друг друга. Но сейчас уже хотелось чувствовать, что тебе доверяют.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы подойти, он открыл бар и спросил:

— Виски будешь?

— Что? — растерялся Финч, оборачиваясь.

Джон в ответ покачал бутылкой с янтарной жидкостью. На него ещё несколько секунд смотрели непонимающе, потом внезапно согласились:

— Немного. Пожалуйста.

Отвлёкся? Задумался? Нервничает? Да что происходит?

Джон плеснул в два стакана и передал один Финчу, тоже подходя к окну. Тот замешкался лишь на секунду, прежде чем опрокинуть содержимое в себя.

Чёрт…

Теперь нервничать начинал уже Джон. Как-то тоскливо становилось от предположений, что ж ему сейчас расскажут, после такого предисловия. Свой виски он едва пригубил, хотя в таком количестве он вряд ли мог помешать ему ясно мыслить.

Финч вдохнул и бросился словно в омут головой:

— Мистер Риз, я очень ценю вашу заботу и то, что вы делаете, но мне кажется, что это не имеет особого смысла. Точнее, — поспешил добавить он, увидев выражение на лице Джона, — что оно не стоит прилагаемых усилий.

— Насколько я могу оценить результат со стороны — то он вполне устраивает меня за эти усилия. Хотя я бы предпочёл приложить их больше. — Финч смотрел на него упрямо и ни капли не соглашаясь, тогда Джон рискнул предположить: — Или дело не во мне? Мои действия слишком сложно переносимы для тебя? — заметив снова мелькнувшее выражение и убедившись в правильности версии, он осторожно поинтересовался: — Я сделал тебе больно?

— Нет! То есть, — Финч на мгновение поморщился, — да, конечно. Но ничего такого. Я знаком с этой техникой, пусть и по паре сеансов, но этого достаточно, чтобы понимать, насколько вы пытаетесь действовать мягче.

— Это не отменяет того, что тебе может не нравиться.

Финч усмехнулся, опуская взгляд.

— Я привык к боли. Считайте, сроднился. Это не так важно.

Что-то царапнуло в этих словах, но Джону сейчас было важнее выяснить другое. Он отобрал у Финча пустой стакан и, секунду поколебавшись, сунул вместо него свой, в который тот тут же уставился.

— Тогда, может, мне не стоило поднимать… некоторые документы?

— Нет, Джон… Я же говорю, дело совсем не в этом. Оно просто того не стоит.

— Почему? Я хочу помочь. И могу. А ты — заслуживаешь, наконец, возможности хоть что-то с этим сделать.

— Не зас… — Финч сбился, — мне это не нужно. Не настолько нужно, чтобы отвлекать тебя от куда более важных дел.

Джон молчал, уставившись на него. Игнорируя сказанное, потому что оно явно было не совсем правдой. А вот не высказанное… Всё-таки виски был не зря, Джон сумел и расслышать, и угадать едва начатую и оборванную фразу. И сопоставить с предыдущей. А ещё он не впервые встречал подобное.

— Финч, — он пытался говорить мягко, но чувствовал, как тянет внутри от нарастающей злости. — Ты же не хотел мне сказать, что по какой-то причине _не заслуживаешь_ моей помощи? Или ничьей вообще. И избавления от проблем со здоровьем и связанной с ними боли — тоже _не заслуживаешь_?

Финч молчал, но Джон изучил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы прочитать и по телу. По резкому выдоху, по расширившимся ноздрям, по упрямо поджатым на миг губам. Угадал. Как легко было предположить и саму причину, сопоставив обрывочные знания: по словам его невесты Гарольд «погиб» два года назад, на пароме. И там же трагически ушёл из жизни, только уже, видимо, без всяких кавычек, некий гений и миллиардер Нейтан Инграм, чьё старое фото можно найти между страниц одной из книг, и к чьему сыну Гарольд готов был сорваться в любой момент по первой просьбе. В армии это называли «виной выжившего», и её очень сложно было выбить из чужих мозгов.

Впрочем, он не мог не попытаться. Тем более, что один способ он всё-таки знал.

— Финч, я, конечно, не в курсе, что произошло, но уверен точно: вину не искупить страданиями, её искупают действием.

— Вы МНЕ это рассказываете? — вздрогнул Финч, добавив к пазлу ещё кусочек.

— И ты это делаешь, да. Ты спасаешь людей. Даёшь кому-то шанс, кому-то надежду, кому-то… смысл. Делаешь мир лучше. Но скажи, станет хоть одному человеку лучше от того, что ты порой с трудом встаёшь с кресла? Или от того, что ты не успеешь ему на помощь из-за взбунтовавшейся спины? Или не сможешь добраться из-за плохо двигающейся ноги? Хоть кому-то станет легче от того, что ты скармливаешь себя этой боли день за днём?

— Может быть мне… — едва шевельнул губами Финч.

И Джон понял, что совершенно проиграл в этом споре. Ещё знай он точно, что тогда случилось, возможно, он смог бы подобрать нужный аргумент. Но наугад тыкать в самое больное, выпытывая по кускам подробности, в надежде каким-то чудом найти, за что он мог бы зацепиться… Он сделает только хуже. Поэтому он стоял молча, судорожно перебирая в голове варианты, не желая ни сдаваться, ни бить по внезапно открытому ему уязвимому месту.

Финч подождал пару минут, не услышал продолжения и шагнул мимо него — к выходу.

— Стой, — Джон поспешно поймал его за рукав, тут же выдернутый, но тем не менее, к нему развернулись. Хороших вариантов не было, разве что один крайне сомнительный. Джон вдохнул. — Я не знаю, что именно произошло…

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — резко оборвал его Финч, и по сгустившемуся вокруг воздуху Джон понял — и не будет. Когда Финч говорил _так_ — ему невозможно было перечить.

— Я признаю твоё решение искупать случившееся хотя бы так, — торопливо добавил он, вскидывая руки жестом сдающегося. По скептическому выражению лица он ясно читал, что Финч думает о его «разрешении». Но неважно, лишь бы слушал. — Более того, я даже готов предложить некоторый вариант, который имел бы меньше последствий для окружающих. Ну, для тех же номеров… или для меня.

Чего не отнять у Финча, так это его любопытства. Он просто не мог не спросить, пусть и холодно:

— Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Риз?

— То, что сейчас ты снимаешь жилет и рубашку, и идёшь, ложишься на кровать, — Джон быстро перевёл дыхание, не давая себя перебить: — А я обещаю, что больше не буду пытаться действовать мягко. Ни капли.

Лицо у Финча было нечитаемым, но под его взглядом сложно стало даже дышать. Вроде и знакомые черты, только за зрачками какая-то бесконечная тьма, и она же сползается из углов едва освещённой комнаты.

Но потом он закрыл глаза, словно убирая это ощущение. Простоял так с полминуты.

И начал развязывать галстук.


End file.
